


Eternal Love

by CallMeBas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Castiel finds a way to get Adam out of hell without releasing the Archangels trapped with him, however, things don't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. Like, first Supernatural fanfic I ever wrote old. I hadn't even watched season twelve when I wrote it (shipping midam since season five folks) and it's kind of,,, eh? Enjoy?

"Sam, Dean," The angels gravelly voice broke the silence of the bunker, causing both Winchesters to look up.

"Whats up, Cas?" Dean spoke, sitting up straighter in his chair. He sounded tired, despite looking well rested for once. 

"I believe I have found a way to rescue Adam from the cage." He perched himself on the edge of the wooden table, pulling out an ancient looking book, the brothers crowding around him. "When my father first damned Lucifer, he was in a vessel. He had to get the vessel out without letting our brother out."

He flipped the first page of the book, and Sam was sure he was being purposefully slow. 

"It's a very simple spell, well, chant. It removes the archangel from the vessel. After they are separated, the mechanics in the cage will simply remove Adam as he's not supposed to be there. My father left this book behind for if Lucifer ever got free."

"Well, that would of been helpful when the first apocalypse started." Dean murmured, eyes blurring over the enochian wording. 

"So, how do we get to the cage?" The taller of the three asked, looking up. 

"Hold on one minute, Cas what's even brought this on? We haven't spoken about Adam since he went to hell. I feel bad for the kid, sure, but he's been there for years. Who says he'll even be sane?"

Sam looked slightly disgusted, and Castiel closed the book, pocketing it. "When Lucifer is in your head, you learn things. I don't know if he was torturing Michael or Adam, but your brother doesn't deserve to be in that environment. Even if we send him straight to heaven after he's out. One month here is roughly ten years in hell, but it could be even worse in the cage. He won't die in there, so we have to save him."

Sam nodded in agreement, and Dean shrugged them off, "Whatever you say. I'm not killing him though."

The angel nodded, standing and turning to Sam, "Answering you, we simply ask Crowley. The secondary cage Lucifer was in when he possessed me is the cage that was designed to seperate the vessels. They would go into the cage, and an angel would escort them to heaven. Crowley gets us down there, and we're set."

It sounded simple, and easy. Too easy, in fact. Of course, being Winchesters, nothing ever goes that well for them. 

In hell, Crowley watching from behind them, Castiel started the small chant. Sam and Dean both covered their ears. Even if the noise was quiet, it still hurt. 

An ear piercing scream ripped through the walls, which wasn't unusual for hell, but somehow it was different. Perhaps it was because they knew it was Adam screaming, deep down. 

With minimal flashes of bright light, Adam was slumped on the cages' floor. Sam ran towards the bars, cautious, but with concern lacing his expression, "Adam? Can you hear me?"

The boy, looking incredibly small, peeked up. The movement was as minimal as it could be, and his lips barely moved when he whispered, too quiet for Sam to really hear. 

"Adam? It's Sam. Your big brother. Do you remember me?" He was met with a small nod, and an even smaller smile, before Adam slipped into unconsciousness. 

"Well, I certainly think it's him. How do we get him out?"

Dean was looking slightly bewildered as Castiel opened the cage, and Sam ducked in to grab Adam. 

Soon enough, they were in the impala. Sam had gotten in the back seat with Adam, Castiel taking his usual spot at the front. Dean didn't say much of anything the entire time, but finally spoke up when the car roared to life. 

"So what, we drive to the gates of heaven? Or back to the bunker?"

"Bunker. He seems fine on the surface. Better than Sam's soul was, anyhow. And even if not, I have to take him on my own." Castiel was watching the youngest intently, voice mostly emotionless.

The oldest Winchester nodded, and the angel sat back in his seat correctly. Sam absentmindedly ran his fingers through Adams dirty hair. 

Once they were at the bunker, Sam once again carried Adam, this time to one of the many spare rooms. Castiel decided he'd await for Adam to awaken on his own before assessing the damage. 

The three were sitting around the table, drinking, when the screaming started. Pure and raw, all three men shot up and ran towards the room it was coming from. 

Dean stood in the doorway, when the other two walked in. He didn't understand why Sam cared so much, honestly, they didn't even really know the kid. He did feel bad, knowing how long he must of been in there, but all of this? Take him to heaven and be done with it. 

The boys cries brought his attention back to the situation, Sam was sitting on a chair in the corner, Castiel with his fingers on his forehead. 

Adam shot awake, drenched in sweat, eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Michael?"

"He's not here right now. Adam, how are you feeling? Do you know what happened?"

His eyebrows furrowed further, "I'm not with Michael. Michaels gone. Where is he?"

"You're free of him now." Sam tried, he didn't know what state his brother was in and he hoped he could be helped. 

"Free? Where's Michael? I need him."

"No you don't, kid. He's gone. Never coming back. What do you remember?" Dean's voice was harsher than necessary, but he was just very very tired.

"Remember? I remember Michael. You left me," he gave an accusing scowl, "and he kept me safe. I need him. He can make it stop." With teary eyes, Adam turned his eyes to Castiel, "Can you get him? You're an angel, I know, I remember that. You can get Michael for me?" 

Castiel sadly shook his head, and Adam hung his head in his lap. "I'm sorry. We'll leave you alone for now, but pray if you need me." 

With a small nod, the three men left. 

Back at their table, Dean turned his eyes to Castiel, "What the hell was that? Is that normal?"

The angel shook his head for the second time, "It's unusual. He makes it sound like Michael kept him shielded in his mind. However, angels tend to do the opposite. They hide in the mind of their vessel, leaving the human to experience all the pain. Michael may have kept the torture away from him, and now he's separated from Michael, the dam is breaking."

Sam nodded, "So, like with me, but... Worse?"

"Essentially, yes. I assume he'll eventually have to be taken to heaven."

"What do we do until the- What the hell was that?" 

A crash cut Dean off, and the three men once again found themselves at Adams door. He had knocked the lamp off his bedside, and was crouched in the corner, praying.

Castiel crept closer, listening in. After a few moments, he stepped back, "He's praying to Michael." 

They watched him for a few moments, before trying to step in. Sam offered, and sat beside his brother. 

"Adam? Do you want to talk?"

"No." Was the sharp reply he got, before the boy placed his head back against the wall, continuing his prayer.

Sam heard bits and pieces, but not enough to figure out what he was actually praying for. "I've been through what you're going through, in a way. I can help, but only if you talk to me."

"Sam, you have no idea what I'm going through. How long were you there? Sixty years, maybe? I've been there for thousands. You can all go fuck yourselves. And put me back in the cage while you're at it." By the end he was snarling, and Dean had had enough.

"Listen here, kid, we risked our asses getting you out of there, you can at least be grateful. I'm sorry your little party was cut short. You're not seeing Michael again, get up or get dead."

Adam made no acknowledgement, and as the three men left the room, Adam continued his prayers. 

They shot ideas around, over what to do with him. Sam wanted to wait, and help Adam get back on his feet. To him, the trauma was clear. Dean wanted to take him to heaven and be done with it. Castiel wanted to assess his mind, and see if he could enforce the barriers. 

They were still arguing when a large crack sounded through the air, lights exploding and beer bottles shattering. Grasping guns and angel blades, the three stood up, focused on the point of destruction. 

Angel wings. And full ones, too. Their grips tightened. One flash let them catch a glance of the strangers face. 

"Michael?"

"Aren't you a smart one?" The flashing stopped, and the Adam lookalike stared down the angel and two Winchesters. "I'm not here for trouble. Let me get what's mine and I'll be out of your hair."

He looked much more sophisticated. No different to the day he possessed Adam. 

"Adam isn't yours." Sam sneered, pointing his gun despite knowing it would do nothing. 

"Oh, but he is. He's my boy. Only raw, untouched love can bring an angel from the cage. Imagine how much desperation it would take to drag out an archangel." His voice was slightly condensing.

"There's no way. Adam doesn't love you, you manipulated him!"

With eyes flashing blue, Michael took a step forward. He stopped abruptly, turning to his side, where Adam was standing. 

"Adam, don't move." Dean growled out, but Adam didn't hear.

"Michael?" He whispered, hands shaking.

"I'm here, my love." 

Adam shot forward, hugging the clone of himself. A sob ripped from his throat. 

The other three men in the room stood stunned. 

"Can I come in?" Michael murmured, and Castiel stepped forward.

"Please. I need you." 

A bright flash of light, and Michael was gone. Adam was standing, eyes closed. 

"Adam? Adam are you there?" Sam asked, voice concerned. 

Adams eyes shot open, glowing. "He's here. He's healing. I'm not allowed to hurt you. So don't make me."

"Not allowed? Since when do archangels listen to humans?" Dean spoke, voice mocking.

"Adam is my everything. I don't expect any of you to understand, of course. If he so wished, I would stay in the back of his mind until he was ready to die. At which point, we'd spend eternity together. I would kill myself at his words. So no, archangels don't listen to humans. We listen to our eternal loves, because their happiness is what keeps us angelic."

"Eternal loves? What kind of bullshit is that?" Dean asked, gun still pointed.

"It is not bullshit as you so eloquently put. All four of us had them, I'm just the only one of us lucky enough to build the bond. Raphael lost his lady millennia ago. Lucifer killed his, he thought she would be a weakness. Instead, he grew to hate humans."

"Gabriel, my sweet little brother. He loved another's vessel. He was like I, we did not find our loves. We thought we were exceptions, but ours came along many years later. Gabriel refused to talk about his love, so he died alone and cold. I felt him die. It ripped through my chest, like nothing else. I found Adam. Originally, I thought my love to be you, Dean. The Winchester line always had my pull, but never strong enough. When you were born, I thought it was you. But I was incorrect, it was just stronger because of the two bloodlines coming together. I fixated on you so strong, I missed Adams birth. When I found him, I knew. I decided I would kill Lucifer for murdering my little brother, and then me and Adam would leave. Of course, that did not go as planned."

"What of... Normal angels?" Castiel asked, interest piqued. Dean was still struggling to process, and Sam was feeling slightly ill after Gabriel was mentioned. He still missed him, despite barely knowing him. 

"All angels do. A lot of angels lose their love before they know they're born, and it's rare an angel will pursue their love. Very few even make their selves known."

The three men sat, stunned, "Can we talk to Adam?"

"If he wishes to talk." Michael nodded, closing his eyes. They opened and flashed a few moments later, and soon it was clear Adam was there.

"Hi guys." He murmured, fiddling with his sleeves. 

The four sat down, and Sam was the first to talk, "Is what he said true?"

"It is. He's wonderful, really." His eyes sort of drifted off, but Dean spoke up before he got too far.

"Does that mean I am no longer his sword?" 

"No, you will always be Michaels sword. Just like Sam will always be Lucifers. You two are the only true vessels, the Campbell line was keyed to Lucifer, the Winchesters keyed to Michael. When the two lines had children together, you then became the only true vessels. After you die, that's it. No more true vessels. Just vessel hopping, unless you have children. Well, Michael has me, of course."

"How do you know all this?"

"I share a mind with Michael. I can pick the information I need."

"If I said yes, he would leave you?" Dean asked, "I won't say yes. I'm just wondering."

"No. You could say yes, and the door would be open, but I won't let him. When he has his sword, he's going to want to fight. It's just the way things work."

Sam was staying silent. After a few moments, his head shot up, tears gathered in his eyes, "Who was Gabriel's eternal love, Adam?" 

"I think you know the answer to that question."

Dean and Castiel were watching, understanding washing over their features. 

"I need to hear you say it, please. I need to know for real." His tone was desperate. 

"You, Sam. You are Gabriel's eternal love." 

He dropped his head into his hands, and even Dean was tearing up, for his brother. 

Adams eyes flashed, and his tone dropped. 

"Rumour has it, if a human looses their love, they could pray so hard the angel is resurrected. Of course, it's never been proven. No one knows where angels go when they die, not even our father. He can't bring Gabriel back, but you could try." The eyes flash again, and Adam is back, cheeky smiles and all. 

"How does that work? He brought me back many a time." Castiel spoke, voice deep and confused. 

"No, he just recreated you. There is many dead Castiels, you're just the latest version. However, you can't do that with archangels. They are too powerful, god really has no power over them now, thus he can't recreate Gabriel as an archangel." 

They all nodded, Sam wiping his eyes and heading to his room. Adam stood up, "Can I shower?" 

"Yeah, just down the hall on your left." Dean mumbled, and soon he and Castiel were left sitting alone.

"So, you reckon I'm your eternal love, Cas?" He laughed, pressing their heads together. 

Man, could angels get any weirder?

**Author's Note:**

> Love, Bas. Hope it wasn't awful.


End file.
